


happy accidents

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies 2019 ✣ [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Confession, Crushes, F/F, Requited Love, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy sends a text to the wrong person. It changes Mirajane's perspective of her crush forever.





	happy accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> Please don't forget that we're trying to get a wlw pair into the top ten on ao3! Or that erzajane week is a month away <3

It had been a long day for Mirajane. She had had all of the lessons that she did not enjoy and had not gotten time to see Erza during their lunch break. She was in a foul mood, glad to be home and yet still full of energy. Mirajane undid her tie and threw her blazer on her bed, stretching out her legs as she sat down. When her phone vibrated, she started, fishing the object from her pocket and frowning at it. It was unusual for Lucy to message her at this time, and the statement was less than coherent.

_Honestly if you keep looking at her like that she’s gonna work it out._

Mirajane stood, frantic. The only logical explanation was that her feelings towards Erza were too obvious, too plain in the way she moved around the girl, gravitated towards her, and Lucy had figured it out. Even if that were the case, the message was far more blunt than Lucy usually was with Mirajane, and that was confusing, but she was more worried about what would happen next. Her fingers moved quick on the keyboard, typing messages and then deleting them. Before Mirajane had settled on a reply, Lucy spoke again.

_Seriously Erza, the fact that you haven’t confessed to Mira yet is wild. Just do it, girl!_

The phone fell from her hands, and Mirajane could not find it within her to check that it had not smashed. Instead she fell against her bed, hand cradling the side of her head as the room around her spun. Her hand shook, her knees gave way, and then she’s sitting on her floor, legs folded beneath her, wondering what exactly was going on.

Lucy was a sweet girl, almost to her own fault; there was no way that she would be playing a joke on her. Even if one of the boys had stolen Lucy’s phone… the message was too personal, too close to Mirajane’s situation to be a coincidence.

There was a chance, no matter how remote, that Lucy was telling the truth, and Mirajane’s heart clung to that hope, her soul yearning for it; it was all she had now, besides confusion. When her phone vibrated on the floor, she scrambled for it, heart constricting painfully as her eyes took in the words on the screen.

_Shit Mirajane omg!! I’m so sorry…  please don’t tell Erza I told you, she would literally kill me. Like, with real knives >.<_

It was strange, how sick Mirajane felt at news so positive. She wanted to cry, to vomit, to scream into her pillow. It was overwhelming to her, the extent of the relief; the joy at being wanted in return. Instead, Mirajane pulled up her contacts and dialled Cana’s number, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for the other girl to answer.

“Cana, it’s super important you stop what you’re doing and come over to my place. We have a love confession to organise.”


End file.
